The present invention relates to a break-out device for optical fibre cables. More in particular, the present invention relates to a break-out device which can be used to organise optical fibre elements, such as optical fibres and/or optical fibre carrier tubes, at a cable termination.
Break-out devices, sometimes also called organisers, are well known in the field of optical fibre management. WO 91/12548, for example, discloses a cable termination for use with slotted core optical fibre cables. The break-out part of this Prior Art cable termination has a plurality of circumferentially arranged through-holes of a predetermined size. The through-holes are provided with passages leading to the circumference of the break-out part to allow xe2x80x9cwrap-aroundxe2x80x9d installation of the optical fibres, that is, side-entry of the fibres. This feature allows uncut fibres to be accommodated and eliminates the need for threading the fibres through the relatively small through-holes. The side-entry feature of this known break-out does however require the material of the break-out to be bent. While this may be perfectly feasible for small diameter optical fibres, it may constitute difficulties when larger diameter optical fibre cables and optical fibre carrier tubes are involved.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to eliminate the disadvantages of the Prior Art and to provide a break-out device which is also suitable for larger diameter optical fibre elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a break-out device which is particularly suitable for accommodating optical fibre carrier tubes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a break-out device which is adaptable to the particular diameter of the optical fibre elements to be accommodated.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a break-out device which has a high capacity.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a break-out device which allows optical fibre elements of various dimensions to be accommodated.
Accordingly, a break-out device for optical fibre cables is according to the present invention characterised by one or more channels for accommodating optical fibre elements and one or more partitions insertable in the channels so as to define through-holes having a substantially closed circumference.
By providing through-boles which are constituted by channels laterally closed off by partitions it is possible to first insert the optical fibre element in the channel and then insert the partition so as to enclose the optical fibre element. The installation of the optical fibre elements in the break-out device is even further facilitated if the channels, prior to the insertion of a partition, are open to one side. This allows side-entry of the optical fibre elements.
An even greater capacity is obtained when at least one channel is arranged for the insertion of at least two partitions so as to define at least two parallel through-holes. This also provides the possibility of inserting only one partition in a channel where two could have been inserted, resulting in a through-hole having a greater (e.g. doubled) width. Thus by selectively inserting partitions in channels which provide plural insertion options an increased flexibility is obtained and optical fibre elements of various dimensions may be accommodated.
In a preferred embodiment the channels are defined by substantially parallel ribs protruding from a base plate. Advantageously, the sides of the ribs facing the channels are provided with slots for accommodating the partitions.
To provide a secure structure a locking mechanism is provided for locking the partitions in their inserted positions, thus preventing the inserted partitions from inadvertently leaving the channels. Preferably, the locking mechanism is releasable.
The locking mechanism may be constituted in various ways. Preferably, each partition is provided with at least one protrusion and each channel is provided with a recess or opening for accepting the protrusion in the inserted position. It could be envisaged, however, that the channels were provided with protrusions and that the partitions were provided with recesses.
To provide sufficient resilience to allow the protrusions to pass through the channels, each partition is preferably provided with a longitudinal slit near the at least one protrusion. Preferably, each partition has a single protrusion located in a corner of its body, and the slit is located near that corner. It is, however, possible for each partition to have two or even more protrusions.
To accept the protrusions in the inserted position of the partitions, an opening or recess is provided in the channels, as stated above. In a preferred embodiment, the opening divides each channel into a slotted part and a non-slotted part. That is, each channel extends beyond the recess to provide further support for the optical fibre elements but only part of the channel is capable of receiving partitions. This arrangement provides additional support without requiring the partitions to be longer than necessary.
Advantageously, the break-out device is provided with mounting hooks for mounting the device on a support.
The invention further provides a kit-of-parts for forming a break-out device as defined above, and a partition for use in such a break-out device.